Many computing devices (e.g., tablet computing devices, smartphones, laptops, etc.) today can access information from a variety of different locations. For example, many devices are capable of communicating wirelessly and, thus, can access information at home, at work, at public hotspots, at airports, on airplanes, etc.
Users of these devices often install or use a native mapping application for viewing maps. Typically, the mapping application utilizes data stored remotely (e.g., a server). When the devices can connect to the data (e.g., via the Internet), the user may view the map. However, the devices cannot access the data, the mapping application is unable to display portions of the map, or sometimes the entire map altogether.